The Chronicles Of Alex Wesker
by dof3ab
Summary: This is a story from Alex Wesker's point of view. Alex Wesker is the brother of Albert Wesker that no one has seen or heard of since the incident in the Arklay Mountains. This story details his involvement of the creation on the T-Virus and the evolution of the G-Virus. The story starts 10 years before the mansion incident.


**The Chronicles Of Alex Wesker **

**Part I**

**Chapter 1: Underground Laboratory**

November 10, 1987:

For the past 10 years I've been working with my brother Albert and friend William Birkin to perfect the T-Virus. Even though Mr. Spencer closed the nearby research facility up here in the Arklay Mountains, Mr. Marcus continued to vigorously work in that facility by himself on the T-Virus project. Mr. Marcus wanted to alienate himself from the other Umbrella scientist so he decided to work alone in the former Umbrella Research Facility. To this day no one really knows why he chose to be by himself. I've become increasingly worried about Mr. Marcus's health because he would remain in that facility day in and day out without leaving working on this project. So about once a week I would travel over to that facility just to check on him and see how he was doing. Periodically I would try and convince William to go over with me to check on him but my brother Albert would always intervene and say, "Leave that old man to himself. If the man wants to alienate himself from the rest of the world, then let him do so." I would always remind him that Mr. Marcus always looked out for us when we were younger and even took us in under his wing because he, William, and myself were the brightest researchers that Umbrella had to offer. Not to mention that me and Albert were the only remaining survivors of Spencer's Wesker Children Project when we were kids. Cold heartedly Albert would always remind me that I always had a weak spot in my heart because I was the only one that actually cared for other human beings even as a child. I was the one that was always opposed to experimenting on live humans with the Progenitor Virus but I never objected to Spencer or Marcus for fear of my own life. Albert and William were the only ones that kept my kind heart as a secret because they didn't want to see me get killed either. I don't know if it is because they actually do care about me like a brother or they actually need me to be kept around. Because out of all three of us, I actually had the highest I.Q. and they needed my intellect for further research. I guess I'll never really know.

The next day I went over to Mr. Marcus's lab to check on him. I found him passed out at his desk. I shook him to wake him up. "Sir… Sir…. SIR"! I shouted as I nudged him. He then looked up at me with bloodshot red eyes. "You need to get some sleep sir", I said in a quiet voice because I wasn't sure how he was going to react. He looked at me and said, "I haven't left this desk since Sunday." It was Tuesday. The room wreaked of musk and sweat because he hasn't showered since Saturday. "You know Alex", Marcus said as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm starting to rethink this whole T-Virus project. Creating our own B.O.W's to take over the world is going to have some severe consequences in the near future. What we did to Lisa Trevor and continue to do to her is really….." I quickly interrupted, "inhumane?" "No." Marcus said in a stern voice. "I was going to say it's getting us nowhere. I understand Birkin was able to create the G-Virus because of her and you three are doing an excellent job with that project by the way, but what really is going to come from it? More monsters, more chaos, more viruses?" "More like more injustice", I uttered under my breath. "Ahh Mr. Alex, the one with the conscious. I guess that's not a bad thing, but that big heart of yours is only going to get you one thing in life, and that's a big broken heart." I turned and rolled my eyes. I felt foolish for actually thinking that he may have a conscious but he was really no different than Spencer, just smarter. "But we do need to come up with some sort of backup plan though." Marcus said as he finally got out of his chair and walked around his desk. "We need to come up with some sort of serum or antidote for the T-Virus. An anti-virus if you will, just in case things get out of hand and we somehow lose control of our own creations. And who knows, I might even apply it to poor Lisa Trevor to turn her back human if everything goes right." Well maybe this old man does have a heart after all. I understand that he'll never let me see the soft side of him but this a start and all the motivation I need to get started on this serum. "Yes sir, Mr. Marcus. I'll get started on it right away." He halfway grinned at me as he put his hands behind his back and turned to look out the window. "You may be dismissed Mr. Wesker".

November 16, 1987:

Over the next few days I started to distance myself a little from both William and Albert in order to concentrate on this anti-virus. I was afraid that the two would start to notice me not being as engaged in the T-Virus project anymore so I would always devote at least two hours a day to work directly with Birkin on Lisa Trevor. Ever since that last meeting with Mr. Marcus and I, I would get sick to my stomach just looking at poor Lisa because I knew what we were doing to her should give us all a one way ticket straight to hell. The only thing that kept me going was knowing that I had an ultierior motive to get Lisa back to normal.

December 8th, 1987:

"Where the hell were you this morning?" Albert shouted at me as I was eating lunch in the lunchroom. "Did you forget about the meeting we had scheduled with Spencer? He wanted to discuss our future plans with the Research Facility. You know he's not too keen with the idea of Marcus still working in there by him-self. He may demolish it to force him out. Spencer asked where you were and good ol' Mr. Birkin here saved your ass by saying that you were ill." "Thanks buddy, I owe you one." I said to William. He then nodded back at me. "Well next time we won't cover your ass, we'll just say that you're out fucking off somewhere and I'm sure Spencer won't hesitate to have you killed!" Albert shouted at me. Even though he is my brother, every day I would secretly hope that one of our "test subjects" would freak out and just decapitate his ass. But I won't hold my breathe.

**Chapter 2: Suspicion**

February 13th, 1988:

"Damnit! Another rat dead." I said to myself as my 16th test subject just died after injecting it with the anti-virus serum that I'd been testing for several weeks now. 2 days ago I exposed the rat to the T-Virus and I was hoping that my antidote would have reversed the affects but to no avail. I'd been using only sewer rats for my test subjects because I refuse to use humans like my counterparts. Maybe I ought to try something different I thought to myself. Maybe sewer rats have some sort of immune system that fights off this antidote.

"Hey Buddy! Time for lunch". Screamed Birkin as he came out of nowhere into my laboratory. I jumped so hard like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Geeze man, you scared the shit out of me!" "My, aren't we jumpy today? As a matter of fact you've been quite jumpy a lot lately, what's up? What have you've been up too?" Birkin asked with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing man." I said as I was trying to cover some of my samples. "Just trying to… uhhhhhh….. see if I can… uhhhhh…." I had no clue what to say. "What's with all these rats?" He asked even more suspicious. "What are you doing in here, Alex?" "I'm just doing my work." I said with a trembling voice. "What kind of work? Last time I noticed the T-Virus didn't have 4 different colors." He said as he noticed all my flasks with the different mixtures of serum I had in them. Why didn't I just work on this project at the abandoned Research Facility with Mr. Marcus? But no, I had to do it here in the underground laboratory where everybody else is located knowing that there is a possibility of me getting caught. I can't believe how stupid I was.

**Chapter 3: Tyrant**

May 6th, 1988

After William walked in on me in my laboratory earlier in the year, I decided to devote less time to my antidote project and more time working with William and Albert on the T-Virus. For the past month all three of us were working vigorously on this one particular human test subject. This is only the second live human that we were allowed to use as a ginea pig since Lisa Trevor. Back in April, one of our top researchers decided he wanted to try and commit suicide by overdosing on different variations of the T-Virus samples. But he failed and was apprehended by Spencer's personal security guards when he heard of the ordeal. Apparently he had gone mad mentally from all the different human test subjects that he and his team of scientist have been working on over the past decade. Only our senior most researchers which consisted of only 5 members, were allowed to use multiple humans as test subjects. Even though William, Albert and I were intellectually the brightest out of all of Umbrella's scientists, we were only allowed to use Lisa Trevor as our one and only test subject mainly due to our age and lack of experience.

Spencer and his guards brought the mad man to us personally in our own laboratory. He was kicking and screaming with the loudest shrill of a voice that I ever heard all while foaming at the mouth. There's no telling what he injected in himself. Spencer said in a loud demonic voice, "Do you what you want with him. Just make sure you put his body to good use. He must pay for trying to leave this world, MY world prematurely. I am the ONLY one who decides who leaves this world. If you guys manage to kill him on accident while experimenting, just make sure that he suffers first." William had a blank look on his face but Albert was grinning from ear to ear with his devilish smile. "With this guy's brain, we can make the smartest, most powerful B.O.W. Umbrella has ever seen!" Albert said almost salivating at the mouth. "Hold on there Skipper." William stepped in. "We first have to take blood samples, urine samples, and study this guy's DNA. There's no telling what he injected himself with. And who knows how his body will react to the T-Virus. I mean just look at Lisa, she's quickly becoming useless." "Fine let's get the testing started ASAP!" Albert blurted out as he rolled his eyes.

May 29th, 1988:

After three and a half weeks of examining the guy's DNA, we determined that he injected himself with a mixture of the T-Virus and some other unknown substance. The unknown substance was taken from a facility that was under Umbrella's European branch. He must have had it shipped directly to him unbeknownst to Spencer and Marcus. Whatever he tried to do didn't work because he lived. The two types of viruses must have fought against each other once they entered the bloodstream therefore canceling each other out. While it didn't have any effect on the man's body, it did however take a toll on his brain causing his rabid like state. We had about 13 vials full of his blood so I decided to take one of them for myself. The contents still left in his blood could help me finally come up with the right antidote.

June 1st, 1988:

It was about 1pm and so far only William and I were in the laboratory. We haven't seen Albert all day. About 2:30 he walked in with a big smile on his face. "I found out what that other substance was in that mad scientist's body. It's called VT-R76 that's designed to rapidly increase body mass. The original plan was for this virus to be mixed with the T-Virus in order to create a giant, undestructable B.O.W. that no weapon can stop. This substance came from a parasite called NE- that the European branch is developing to make intelligent B.O.W's. They call it the Nemesis Project. Apparently this man wasn't trying to commit suicide, he wanted to turn himself into this monster and wipe out all of Umbrella including Spencer. The only problem is that his body didn't take the mixture at all." "So what are you so jovial about?" Birkin said as he was highly annoyed. "Well my friend, Spencer ordered that the European branch send out 30 liters of the VT-R76 immediately so we can begin testing on more human subjects." My stomach dropped. "You mean to tell me that we are going to test on more human beings?" I asked with a disgusted look on my face. "Yes." Albert said while cackling like a demon possessed person. "Who are the human subjects going to be?" Asked William. "Well, Spencer found 3 reporters lurking around one of the entrances to the mansion upstairs and he immediately had them apprehended. He said that he would release them to us once the VT-R76 samples arrives.

June 8th, 1988:

Shortly after we received shipment of the VT-R76 samples, Spencer and his guards brought down the prisoners. "I want you 3 to now experiment on these nosey reporters. I want to show these guys what a real exclusive scoop is." Spencer said with a deep, dark voice. "Then what do we do with the mad scientist?" I asked not really wanting to know. "You'll do nothing with him right now. I have something special for him later."

After Birkin took one vial of the T-Virus and mixed it with one vial of the VT-R76, it made a purplish color solution that bubbled over at first. Then an over eager Albert grabbed one of the male prisoners by the throat and said, "We'll use this one first." The man's arms and legs were both chained to a concrete slab. Birkin then poured the purple solution into a syringe and injected it into the man's arm. We all stood in silence waiting to see what was going to happen. At first nothing happened but then after 30 seconds or so his eyes turned a bright red. His screams began to turn into more of a lion like roar. His body started to shake violently as his body began to grow a little. His body continued to shake more and more violently like he was going through a major ceasure but then it just stopped all of a sudden and he just lied there completely still. Birkin went over to check his vital signs but he couldn't feel his pulse. "I believe he's dead. For whatever reason his body didn't take to this solution." Said Birkin in a very quiet voice. "Then stick it into the girl next. Maybe it takes a female body to accept it." Spencer said as he grabbed her arm. "Wait!" Birkin shouted. "Before we go injecting anybody else, let me do a little more research on this. I hate to cause another unnecessary casualty this early. After all, we only have two of them left." "You have 3 days to figure this out. I care nothing about their lives. After they're dead I'll find you more subjects." Spencer demanded. "Yes sir, 3 days is all I need. I promise you we will have this figured out."

June 11, 1988:

After extensive blood work and examination from all 3 prisoners over the past 3 days, we may have stumbled upon a break through. It was discovered that the mad scientist had type B blood. His body didn't take to the virus at all. It just caused some brain damage. The first male prisoner had type A. His body started to take to the virus but for whatever reason his body just quit and he died. The second male prisoner and the female prisoner both have type AB blood. "Well, which one should we inject next?" I nervously asked. "Let's flip a coin and see. Heads, we stick it to the dude. Tails, we stick it to the bitch!" Said Albert. He liked to play games, especially when it came to matters of life or death. Birkin flipped the coin. It landed on Heads. "Awwwww, I was looking forward to hearing this one scream. I would have been thoroughly aroused." Albert said in the most perverted manner as he licked the side of her face. She tried to squirm away but his grip was too tight so she just spat in his face. Albert rose his hand getting ready to strike her but I grabbed his arm to prevent it. "We need all of our test subjects in good condition, not all battered up." Albert yanked his arm away.

Birkin took the syringe and stuck it into the man's arm. Just like the last subject we just sat there and stared at him. And also just like the last subject, nothing happened. The man just passed out. Birking went over to check his vital signs. "I feel a pulse, this one is still alive." We even waited for about 10 minutes and still nothing. "See, I told you we should have just stuck the bitch first!" Albert yells as he grabs her by the throat again. Then all of a sudden, The man's eyes opened blood shot red just like the last guy. Then his skin began to quickly turn a shade of grey. His arms and legs nearly doubled in size as he ripped through his clothes and busted out of the chains. He quickly grew to about 10 feet tall and one of his hands turned into 3-foot giant claws. He then let out a roar like 10 male lions were all in the room with us. We all looked at each other in complete shock and horror. Albert then took it upon himself and rushed the giant. The giant took one swat at him and knocked him unconscious against the wall. The giant then started coming towards us. We didn't know what to do. He first grabbed the woman and broke her free of her chains. As he lifted her up by the throat Birkin grabbed a nearby chair and whacked it over it's back. That did nothing to giant as he turned and swatted Birkin against the wall as well knocking him unconscious. The giant then turned his attention towards the girl again but was just starring at her. "Thomas, Thomas! It's me Wendy." He just continued to stare at her doing nothing. He must have had enough brain power to know who she was. This gave me enough time to grab the vial of my own serum I had in my pocket along with the VT-R76. In a panic I just quickly combined the two not really knowing what I was doing but at this point I so scared I really didn't have any other choice. Then both Albert and William both regained their conscious and again attacked the giant with anything and everything they could get their hands on. The giant didn't budge. He quickly dropped the girl and turned his attention to the both of them. I then turned to her in a quiet voice, "Go, get out of here. Escape this place." She got up and ran as quickly as she could. That was the last I saw of her. Then the giant grabbed both William and Albert by the throat and lifted them both up. He had every intention on squeezing their heads right off. I snuck up right behind him and stuck my syringe in his neck. The giant dropped both of them and then turned towards me. I began to backup as he slowly walked towards me. I had no idea what I just injected him with. I continued to back up until I couldn't go back any further. As he trapped me in the corner I just ducked down and covered my face.

After a few moments I uncovered my face and saw a regular human crouched down in front of me. I began to smile ear to ear as I just realized that my newly created antidote just worked. Both Albert and William looked at me with ghost white faces. They quickly grabbed the man and put him back in chains because there was no telling how his body was going to react after this. Could the serum eventually wear off and therefore he would transform back into that hideous monster? Would his body take some sort of negative reaction and die? Or would nothing happen and he is once again a normal human. I had to keep this guy with me so I can do some more research and testing. "What happened to the girl?" Asked William. "She got away." I replied. "You let her get away?" Screamed Albert. "I had to or else I wouldn't have been able to save your ass." "Well what do we do now?" Asked William. "I need to keep this guy to myself for more testing. Spencer must not know about this whole altercation. When he asks about our testing just tell him that all 3 of them died. Please, I need to keep this guy a secret." William looked over at Albert. Then Albert just stormed off saying that he needs some air.

"So this is what's kept you preoccupied the last couple of months, huh?" William asked me in a whisper. "Yes, I've been working on an antidote to the T-Virus just in case the virus ever got out of hand. Gods what would could happen if one of these monsters gets let out into the public. As you can see, we three were no match for that one monster. He would have torn us to shreds if I hadn't injected him." "Well what would Mr. Marcus think about all of this?" Asked William. "This was his idea. I think all of those years testing in that research facility has finally taken a toll on him mentally and he's tired. He even told me that he wanted to turn Lisa back into a human again because he was tired of experimenting on humans." William's eyes got big as he stood in silence. "I know that the Lisa Trevor Project is your baby but we can't keep doing this to human subjects. Please, help me get this antidote perfected so we can put an end to Spencer's madness once and for all. I am begging you." William didn't say a word. He just looked at me and nodded his head in agreement. "Later we'll get Albert on board once he calms down." Little did I know that Albert was actually standing just outside of the door listening in on our whole conversation.

June 16th, 1988.

We haven't seen or heard from Albert since that last monster incident. We were expecting a visit from Spencer shortly after that incident as well but we haven't seen him either because he has been real sick stuck in bed. Later in the afternoon William and I were headed back to the lab right after lunch. As we were walking, Albert shows up out of nowhere as he appears from around the corner. "Hey, William, can I talk to for a bit over in room TL-345? I've got something personal to discuss with you." "Yeah sure. Hey I'll catch up with you in a bit back at the lab Alex." William said with a surprised look on his face. "Okkkkk, sure." I said with a puzzled look on my face.

June 17th, 1988.

It's about 11:45am and I've been working in the lab by myself all morning. I haven't seen William or Albert since yesterday when Albert and William went to go talk. I decided that I was going to go to lunch anyways even though I didn't have my normal lunch buddy today. As I was walking towards the cafeteria the alarms started to go off. This wasn't a fire alarm or a natural disaster type of alarm. This was the biohazard alarm which means one of two things: either there was a chemical spill somewhere and the area needs to quarantined, or one of the test subjects (human or animal) has escaped. I hope it's not the latter. As I was frantically running to see where the commotion was coming from, all of a sudden I see a scientist get tossed 20 feet down the hall splattering against the wall. Then I see a security guard get tossed through a window. I was afraid to peak around the corner but I did anyway. When I looked up I saw that same 10-foot monster jam his 3-foot razor sharp claw straight through the chest of another worker and lift him at least 13 feet into the air and toss him aside like a rag doll. I quickly ran towards my lab to grab some of my antidote as I knew that would be the quickest way to subdue this beast. But how did this man turn back into the monster again? I was for certain that once he took the antidote and turned back into a human again that it would have been permanent.

Once I got to my lab, I opened the locked case that I kept all of my serum but none were anywhere to be found. Who in the hell took my serum? Only William and Dr. Marcus knew about it. I went straight to William's office but he wasn't there. So then I managed to escape the facility midst all the chaos going on and headed to the abandoned Research Facility where Dr. Marcus was. Once I get there I hear lots of gun shots coming from automatic weapons. I feared for the worst because I knew that Dr. Marcus was the only one in here. I then see two masked men run out of Marcus's office. They seemed to not have noticed me. I get to his office and I see Mr. Marcus lying on the floor bleeding to death just barely clinging to life. Tears started flowing down my face as I realize that the man that as taught me everything that there is to know about not only my research, but life in general is almost gone from this life. I don't know who my biological parents are because I was taken by Spencer as soon as I was born. So Mr. Marcus has been like a father-figure to me my whole entire life.

"Who did this to you?" I asked barely keeping my composure. "Wi…. Wi…. William and Albert." He uttered with every last bit of energy that he had left. "What? Why would they do such a thing?" I screamed. "Spencer knows about your antidote. He knows that you have the ability to reverse the T-virus. He knows that I put you up to designing that serum so he thinks that I am trying to destroy his vision of world domination. That man has to be stopped. Now he has Albert and William doing all of his dirty work for him." He spoke as blood was coming out of his mouth. "I promise you this, those two will pay dearly for this. They will pay with their lives!" I shouted as I cradled him in my arm. "No, you must not retaliate against them. They are only carrying out Spencer's orders. Spencer is the one that must be killed. You must not let them know that you know that it was them that killed me. You must find a way to stop Spencer because it only gets worse from here. There will come a day when…." Marcus said with his last few words. The only person that I loved like family is now dead. As I still held Mr. Marcus in my arms weeping, I heard some footsteps. I immediately hid under his desk. The two gunmen came back and grabbed Marcus's body and took him away.

When I got back to the Underground Laboratory the chaos seemed to have calmed down. There were dead bodies everywhere but I didn't hear anymore screaming and gun shots. Was everyone dead? Was the giant still lurking around in here? I carefully walked around each corner hoping to find somebody still alive. Then out of nowhere William and Albert appeared. "Where were you? We've been looking all over for you!" Albert asked, trying his best to sound concerned. "Thank God you are alive. We thought that you were one of many that the Tyrant killed." William said. "Tyrant?" I asked. "Yes, Tyrant, that's the name we gave to that 10-foot beast." Albert replied in a creepy voice. "Where is it now?" I asked. "We manage to subdue it. Come, let is show you." William said. They had the Tyrant in a coma-like state inside of a huge glass aquarium full of liquid. "How in the world were you guys able to subdue this monster?" I asked with a very suspicious look on my face. "I was able to tranquilize it after shooting it with 15 darts. We didn't want to kill it because we need to do lots more testing on it. So we decided to put it in this aquarium and the only way to revive it is to press this button to drain all of the liquid and release the tube from his mouth and nose." Albert replied. "Is this the same monster we fought a few days ago? If so, how did he turn back into the monster? You both witnessed me injecting him with my serum turning him back into a human." I asked. "One of the other workers must have injected him again with the T-Virus for some unknown reason." William said with a shaky voice. I knew that he wasn't telling the truth. I could always tell when he was lying, he wasn't very good at it. But why would they turn him back into this monster. I wasn't buying the whole "it was for research" bullshit story that they were giving me. "Where is my serum by the way? I looked in my office and it was nowhere to be found." I demanded to know. "I don't know. Maybe another researcher confiscated it." Albert said. I looked over at William and he just shrugged his shoulders. I wasn't buying that bullshit story either but I just shook my head and said ok. "Where is everyone else? Did this Tyrant kill everybody?" I asked. "No, about 8 people survived. Spencer told them to take the next few days off and to go home." William replied. Sick to my stomach, I could barely stand to listen to either one of them any longer so I went home. I need to find out what happened to my serum. I knew they took it by orders of Spencer, but where did they put it? I will also stay home for the next few days while I get my head back together.

**Chapter 4: G-Virus**

September 1, 1988:

It's been a couple of months and I still have not found my antidote. Every day that I can't find it makes me more and more frustrated. I wish I could just develop some more but we used up all of the VT-R76 samples back in June and I dare not ask Spencer to order me some more. Since Dr. Marcus's tragic death, William has been promoted to head of the T-Virus Project. Even though I don't have the antidote anymore, Albert, William, and I have found a way to control the Tyrant so another outbreak doesn't happen again.

Later on in the month, William and his wife Annette had their first born child. It was a girl and they named her Sherri.

**March 19****th****, 1991**

For the past few years William spent most of his time experimenting with the T-Virus on Lisa Trevor while Albert mainly focused his attention on the Tyrant. He was able to assemble his own small team of researchers (myself included) and develop smaller B.O.W's in which we can control. His primary goal is to one day assemble a small army of B.O.W's with himself as the lead general. William's main goal is to perfect the T-Virus and develop Lisa into the most powerful, indestructible force the world has ever seen.

Today while William was doing his routine work on Lisa, he examined her body structure and discovered that the variation of the Progentitor virus that was injected into her back in 1967 had absorbed all the mutagenic organisms that she had been inplanted with. Some hours later her virus had mutated into a new kind of virus which William named the G-Virus. Shortly after the discovery of this new virus, Spencer divided the virus project into two separate projects and moved Birkin and 3 other researchers to another underground laboratory. Birkin was now appointed head researcher for the G-Virus and Albert was appointed head researcher for the T-Virus. From that moment on, I only saw William about once a month since we were at two different facilities.

**July 12****th****, 1995:**

Over the next few years Birkin continued to work on Lisa Trevor with his group of researchers but things weren't going quite how he expected it. They discovered that her body has pretty much reached its peak in physical development as she has not changed since the discovery of the G-Virus. So Spencer ordered Birkin to extract the G-Virus from Lisa's body and then dispose of her.

**Chapter 5: Laboratory Outbreak **

May 2nd, 1998:

Even though the Lisa Trevor project failed, Birkin had just about perfected the G-Virus by testing on other organisms. William and I decided to meet for lunch that day to kind of check up on things. We haven't spoken to each other in about 6 months. William explained to me that his G-Virus project is near completion. The only thing he had to do was finish his antidote for the virus. The minute he uttered the words "antidote", the little smile that was on face quickly left. He knew that he struck a nerve with that.

"Calm down Alex." William said in a nervous voice. "I understand it's been 10 years since Dr. Marcus's death, but there is a reason for why things went down the way that they did." William said as calm as possible. "Reason, really? What possible explanation could there be for murdering the only person that actually cared about me?" Dr. Marcus's death was never brought up between me, Albert, and William since the day it happened. All this time William never knew that I knew that he and Albert were the ones that killed him. "What do you mean 'murdered'? I had nothing to do with that." William said as he began to raise out his seat in fear. "Cut the bullsit, William. I know Spencer ordered you and Albert to kill him. I managed to talk to Marcus moments before he died and he said that he was killed because Spencer knew about my antidote to the T-Virus and therefore you guys stole it from me. How could you do that to him? How could you do that to me? And what did you guys do to my serum?" I asked as I was slowly walking towards him. "Now just hold on Alex. It isn't like that. Albert was the one that told Spencer all about your serum, not me. Spencer saw that as a direct threat to what he was trying to accomplish so he had to put an end to it." William said. "So why wasn't I killed then? I was the one that developed the serum, not Marcus." I said. "That's because of me. Albert wanted to tell Spencer that you were behind this whole thing, but I begged and pleaded with him to pin it all on Marcus instead. Come on man, Albert was the one that started this mess. I just did what I had to do in order to stay alive and for you to stay alive." William said. "Well if you're looking for a thank you, you can go fuck yourself. You know that Spencer is the devil himself. He won't stop until the whole world becomes his." I said. "I understand that but I have a family to look after man. I have to make sure that they are well taken care of at all times. That's why I decided to develop my own serum for the virus, just in case there was another outbreak like 10 years ago. Once it's fully developed I will give you samples as well. I understand that this doesn't make up for what I did in the past but you got to know that I'm telling the truth." William pleaded. "I understand you had to do what you had to do to survive, so I do forgive you. We still have to find a way to stop Spencer and shut down Umbrella once and for all." I said. "I agree 100%, but I got other plans in the near future which should put an end to all of this." William said with a grin on his face. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You'll find out soon my friend, very soon."

**May 11****th****, 1998:**

I woke up early this morning because I had to get something done down at the lab. As I walked into the laboratory, I noticed a trail of blood coming from one of the researcher's office. I followed it down the hall and it lead to badly injured worker crouched over in the corner. I ran over to him as fast as I could. "What the hell happened here? Who or what did this to you?" I asked franticly. The man could barely speak but he manage to utter something that sounded like some man with greyish color skin that had scabs and scars all over his face. Then his eyes widened as he pointed towards something behind me. I turned around and saw a zombie like creature lunge at me trying to bite me. I managed to easily fight it off using speed and strength I didn't even know existed in me. Then I felt another hand grab my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was the same person that was barely alive crouched in the corner. He had turned into the same zombie like creature. He tried biting me as well like some crazed vampire thirsty for blood. I was able to grab him and toss him at least 25 feet down the hall smashing his head into the brick wall killing him instantly. Then the other one came back at me again. I managed to wrestle him to the ground and easily break his neck by turning his head almost completely around. Where in the hell did all of this strength and speed come from? How long did I have these abilities? Was I born with them or did they develop over time?

I ran downstairs to our cafeteria and found 4 more dead bodies lying on the floor with bigger than human bite marks on their necks and shoulders. Some of them even had their throats torn out. Then two rabid like dogs came sprinting out of the kitchen area towards me. I managed to kick one all the way across the room. The other one lunged at my throat but I grabbed it around the neck and managed to wrestle myself around to its back like an alligator wrangler. Then I put both of my hands in its mouth, one on the top of its jaw and the other on the bottom and with all my might I pulled his jaws apart like King Kong did to T-Rex. The other came at me again from across the room, I could have easily run away but I decided to stay and take this thing head on. I don't know what came over me but at that very moment I had a bunch of rage pent up inside of me that seem like was trying to burst out of me. As soon as it leaped toward me I caught it in mid-air and I slammed it down through the glass table. It was still alive so I punched it in the face as hard as I could over and over again until its brains were splattered all over me and the floor.

I walked back to the kitchen to see if I could find anybody still alive. I walked past a mirror and noticed that my eyes were an amber-orange color with yellow pupils. What the hell was going on with me? All I know is that I was over-hyper and was basically looking for something else to destroy and didn't know why. As I came out the other side of the kitchen, I came across another zombie-like creature. He ran towards me with saliva pouring down his chin. I grinned and said, "Come on bitch, time to die again!." I ran towards him and tackled him to the ground. First I bashed his head into the ground and immediately crushed his skull. That should have been the end of it but I decided to punch his chest repeatedly until my fist went straight through his chest cavity. I then reached in and pulled out his unbeating heart. I got up and continued down the hall for about 5 minutes looking for anybody that was still human.

I couldn't find any survivors so I left that facility and headed towards the Spencer mansion that had the underground laboratory beneath it.

**Chapter 6: Queen Leech**

May 11th, 1998:

The mansion was about a mile away and I had to walk through the woods in the Arklay Mountains to get to it. As I was walking my rage wasn't nearly as high as it was when I was still in the laboratory. I pulled out a piece of glass I took from the broken table and looked at my reflection. My eyes had turned back to regular brown from the amber-orange that it was earlier. I looked up right as I came across a strange figure dressed in a white robe. I had no clue what it was so my rage immediately came back and I was in full defensive mode just itching for a reason to tear this guy apart. I charged towards him and he quickly dodged my attack like I was running at him in slow motion. I came charging at him again, this time with more force than the last time. He elusively moved out the way with easy again as I ran shoulder first into a huge tree and knocked it down. By this time I was beyond angered. I was far madder and more full of rage than I've ever been in my life. I charged at him one more time and this time he countered me by grabbing my arm and judo-flipping me over a ledge that was about 100 feet about a creek. I could have easily fallen to my death but he grabbed my hand. "Calm down Alex." He said in a deep voice. "What? Who are you, and how do you know my name?" I asked as I was still dangling from the cliff. "You have to promise me that you will calm down or else I will drop you to your death right now." He said. "Ok." I replied in a calm voice. He noticed that my eyes turned back brown and he pulled me up. "Alex, I am Dr. Marcus." He said while grinning. How is this possible? He looked like he was 40 years younger than the last time I saw him before he was murdered. "But you're dead, I watched you as you died in my arms." I said with the biggest puzzled look on my face. "I was dead but they made the foolish mistake of tossing my body in the sewers without realizing that the leech that I had been working on for the past 20 years had crawled into my mouth. I had been experimenting with that leech trying to perfect the T-Virus. I don't know what it did but it must of bonded with my DNA in a certain way that turned me into a young man again with special powers. And I see that you have discovered your own type of powers." He told me.

For the next hour, Dr. Marcus explained everything to me about Umbrella, Spencer, and their plans since day one. He also explained why I had these special powers and that I wasn't the only one. He said that Albert had the same powers and abilities as I did because we were injected with the Progentior virus when we were just todlers. He said that he also injected about 10 other kids that he had kidnapped with the same virus but they all died from the virus except for Albert and I. He explained that these special abilities only appear when all fear leaves my body and I am ready to fight which explains why the rage didn't happen during the first outbreak with the Tyrant that happened 10 years ago. I was scared to death and was not ready to fight that giant thing.

He then went on and explained that it was he who caused the virus to leak out in the laboratory and that he has plans to unleash fury on all of Umbrella for what they have done to him. The only reason why he spared my life was because he considered me a son and that I should leave Raccoon City as soon as I can. But before I can do that, I must find William Birkin first….


End file.
